After School Date
by Setsuna-X
Summary: Drabble. Tezuka is annoyed that Ryoma is ignoring him. TezuRyo Pillar Pair


**"After School Date"  
**_By: Setsuna-X_

**Summary: **Drabble. Tezuka is annoyed that Ryoma is ignoring him. TezuRyo Pillar Pair  
**Disclaimer:** PoT and it's characters do not belong to me, events here should happen in the manga/anime  
**Warning:** This fic is: BL, shonen-ai, yaoi, slash, etc.  
**Note(s):** Tezuka and Ryoma may each be slightly, if not alot, OOC; I prefer the name 'Tezuka' than 'Kunimitsu'--hence why I use it more (same thing with 'Ryoma' and 'Echizen')

* * *

Ryoma and Tezuka walked to the latters house after their tennis practice. Going over to Tezuka's house had become a sort of ritual for their dates, especially since both boys usually preferred a more private setting. After placing his bag onto the Seigaku captains floor Ryoma pulled out a book from his bag and began reading silently and intently.

He knew that his boyfriend would not let their date start without finishing his homework first. In the start of their relationship Tezuka had tried to get the young tennis prodigy to do his homework before their dates too, but it proved to be a fruitless effort.

After an hour Tezuka had finally completed all his assignments for the day and he had to admint that he was surprised that Ryoma hadn't bothered him at all. Usually the younger boy would prod and pout (adorably, he might add) at him and it would then lead to Tezuka ravishing that cute expression off his face.

Yet this time Ryoma had been extremely well behaved. The only other time that had happened was when the tennis star had fallen asleep waiting for him. Looking over to said star now Tezuka saw that Ryoma was deeply engrossed in a book. The young captain wondered what kind of book was able to take all of his boyfriends attention.

"Ryoma," called Tezuka, hoping to snap his lover out of his reading. He personally didn't like it when someone else bothered him when he was reading, but he was already done with his homework and was Ryoma-deprived, thus he felt justified in disrupting the younger boy.

When Ryoma didn't respond at all he had to admit that it was a bit annoying at being ignored so blatently, or that Ryoma was obviously preferring the book to him; not a very flattering feeling.

Ryoma, not hearing Tezuka's call, continued to read.

For some reason being ignored had disturbed Tezuka more than he thought it would have. His voice commanded attention and he was used to receiving it, being the captian and all, but it seemed as if he wasn't going to recieve Ryoma's attention any time soon. Hence it led to his rather barbaric action of yanking the book from Ryoma's hands.

Startled, Ryoma immediately looked up, only to find his lips covered with Tezukas'. He instantly melted into the warm, demanding kiss.

"What was that for?" breathlessly asked Ryoma, still slightly bewildered.

"You were ignoring me," responded Tezuka, on the verge of pouting himself.

Ryoma looked at him, highly amused. "What is it then?"

"I'm done with my homework," stated the older boy, book still in hand.

"Oh, ok. Well, can I have my book back?"

"Depends."

"Depends on _what?"_ Ryoma didn't like having to bargain with something that was obviously _his._

"Are you going to start reading again?"

"Hmm," hummed Ryoma in fake contemplation. "Well, that depends as well."

"Depends on what?" mimicked Tezuka teasingly, already seeing a playful smirk filtering onto Ryoma's cute face.

"If we can try some of the things in the book."

"The book?" Tezuka had forgotten he was still holding the thing. The front cover was a plain, dull grey with no title. He opened the book up and read the title page silently in his head.

'_Kama Sutra: for Homosexual Couples'_

Tezuka could literally feel his face heating up as a furious blush covered his cheeks. He looked over at Ryoma with a surprised expression, barely bracing himself as the younger boy pounced on him.

Tezuka was left wondering if he should disturb Ryoma's reading in the future, considering that the younger boy was quickly disposing him of his shirt.

_End._

**

* * *

  
A/N:** Yay! another TezuRyo one shot. I just love this couple and therefore I will continue writing as much as I can to promote Pillar Pair. At the moment I'm working on a multi-chaptered fic for PoT (obviously Pillar) but it won't be posted until I'm completely done with it. (Don't have your hopes up though; it's going to take a while) but right now the title is pending on "Family Matters". I will say though that it is more concentrated on Ryoma and -gasp- Ryoga than the couple, but Tezuka will be there to lend support... heh heh. Anyway, enough rambling. Thanks for reading and hoped you liked the Drabble (is that what this is considered?).


End file.
